


My True Love Sent To Me

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, jo karev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: Alex tries to work out who is secret Santa is when mysterious gifts are left for him around the hospital. Set in season 9.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	My True Love Sent To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this my very late addition to 'Tis the season for two dumb bitches.' But in my defence I have none...sorry I mean I'm a dumb bitch who hates writing fluff but I have my favourite kind of angst coming this week so you can have this as a peace offering. 
> 
> Also, it's set in season 9, in December. I know the timeline if off but Christmas magic and fanfiction magic and all the jazz.

**2nd of December**

Alex had always hated the holidays. No matter how much he tried, no matter how many times he found himself surrounded by people in an itchy jumper drinking eggnog which quite frankly had to be the worst drink he’d ever had, he just couldn’t get into it. He didn’t get why anyone enjoyed it, it was a time where people wasted their months' paycheck buying crap for people they don’t really like. Maybe it was his childhood that had started the hatred for the holiday, maybe it was waking up to find his father passed out, the cheap Christmas tree they’d picked up days before left on it side, shattered baubles littering the floor or maybe it was watching his mother try to cut the evil out of his baby brother while the rest of the street enjoyed Christmas lunch, or was it listening to his little sister cry as she was separated from him just two weeks shy of the holiday. Maybe it was all of it. Either way, the holiday sucked, another excuse for idiots to be even more stupid. The only good thing about the holiday season was that it seemed to bring even more people into the hospital, something about families coming together and the icy weather that always turned the ER into chaos. 

So when Kepner had cornered him up on the Peds floor insisting he take part in the secret Santa this year it was fair to say he wasn’t so keen and if it hadn’t been for Robbin's presence he would’ve told Kepner where to shove her stupid secret Santa, instead, the two had managed to sign him up and now he was stuck buying a gift for Dr Bailey and honestly he had no clue what to get, luckily he still had 24 days to go. 

He was meant to sneak out at lunch and just get the store clerk to pick something out for him, but he’d got caught up when he was paged to an emergency C-section of twins. He’d spent the rest of the morning in the NICU doing everything he could just keep both the babies alive long enough to meet their mother who was still in surgery. 

His intern hadn’t helped. Willis...Wilson or something, she was too busy trying to sneak her way into the O.R when he needed her rounding on the rest of his patients. Relief finally came in the form of Nurse Carter...she was an experienced nurse with more years on the job than him, which meant he could actually take the break he so desperately needed. 

“Hey someone left that for you...” Arizona mumbles as she sees him approaching the desk, nodding towards the cup on the side before turning back to the file in her hands. 

“Who did what now?” Alex’s eyebrows furrow as he picks up the cup, inspecting it carefully, he notices a note scrawled across the back of the cup. 

**_Be a little sweeter Dr Karev - Your Secret Santa xxx_ **

Alex groans, taking a sip of the mysterious drink. Hot Chocolate. Who the hell buys a grown man hot chocolate? “Secret Santa is not till the 24th...who is it?” He growls leaning down towards Arizona narrowing his eyes on her, knowing she must’ve seen whoever it was that left the drink. 

She just laughs, shaking her head. “Nice try Karev but it’s secret for a reason.” 

“It’s Kepner isn’t it?...no one else would be into this holiday crap or like hot chocolate.” 

“Everyone likes hot chocolate, Alex.” Arizona grins standing as she shifts the files in her hands. 

Alex rolls his eyes as she makes her way around the desk to meet him. “It’s you isn’t it?” 

Arizona lets out another laugh throwing her head back as she stops in front of him. “Everyone likes hot chocolate but I know you the grinch that you hates it. If I had you I’d buy you a six-pack and be done.” 

“How can you hate hot chocolate? Everyone loves hot chocolate.” 

“Wilson...” Alex groans turning to face the new voice. “Aren’t you meant to be monitoring Frankie Thompson not listening into my conversations?” 

“Sorry...” Jo mutters letting a deep sigh, fiddling with the ends of her hair as she stands before him.

Alex nods, taking another sip of the warm drink in his hands. He hated to admit it but the drink wasn’t so bad...it was pretty got to be honest and definitely needed. 

* * *

**4th of December**

It's a two days letter when his next gift appears, a packet of peppermint M&Ms left with his lab results with a note saying **_Everyone loves candy. Try spreading the joy. - SS xxx_** Alex had groaned before snatching his lab results away from the technician, shoving half the packet in his mouth before he’d even reached the elevator. 

He’d had another long day and it certainly didn’t help when he’d found his intern assaulting a patient and her mother. Now he got why Bailey was so mad every time he decided it was a good idea to use fists. 

Alex grimaces when the overwhelming stench of fish fills his nostrils, he was sure his intern had headed out this way. He wasn’t sure why this year’s interns had chosen this place as their hangout over the tunnels if anything it made them more stupid in his eyes. 

“Look I don't know what your deal is but you can't go around assaulting patients.” Alex huffs, ignoring the smell. 

“She was abandoning her baby.” 

“Then let the cops handle it, it's not your job princess.”

“Stop calling me princess,” Jo shouts, it’s the first time he’d heard her raise her voice, as she lets out a huge sigh before running her hand through her hair. 

When she begins to tell Alex a story that sounds scarily similar to his own he can feel the uneasy feeling rising. He had been wrong to judge her so quickly, he’d been here so long he’d forgotten how hard it was to see a patient that reflected your own story. He remembers shaking the first time he treated a patient who had schizophrenia. He lets out a deep sigh himself, he gets it, this job is never easy, it brings up your baggage no matter who you are.

“Want a sweet?” He mutters as he takes a seat beside her, handing her the half-eaten packet from his pocket. It feels like a pathetic offering, he’s handing her M&Ms as if it will make her up for her mother abandoning her as if it will make up for the fact that there a baby up in the NICU fighting for his life all alone. Still, he does it anyway watching as she lifts her head up from where she'd been leaning on her knees eyeing up his offer curiously. 

“Are you trying to poison me?”

“Shut up...they’re from my secret Santa. She told me to hand them out to patients and spread some joy...you look like you might need it.” 

Alex pushes the packet closer to her hand, watching as she flashes him a small watery smile as she accepts them. They sit in silence for a moment, both quietly enjoying the Christmas candy. 

“Oh...you said she? You know who’s got you?” 

Alex shrugs, shaking his head as he takes the empty wrapper from her hand, balling it up in his pocket. “No I’m just getting the vibe it’s a girl from her notes...no guy cares this much about this crap.” 

“If it’s crap why did you put your name into it?”

“Because Kepner pretty much forced me... what about you? Did you sign up for this crap?” 

“Yeah...never really had any holiday traditions, I always wanted them so I figured this was the place to start.” 

* * *

****8th of December** **

**_Your reputation precedes you, Dr Karev, is there any women in this hospital that's single, between 20-50 that you haven't slept with? Anyway, if that's how you spread your Christmas joy then you better wrap it up. -SS xx_ **

Alex shakes his head, the classic Karev smirk spreading across his face as he flips over the note to find a strip of Santa themed condoms. He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not but he had to give props to his secret Santa they had a good sense of humour. He'd almost forgotten about the mystery box he'd shoved into his labcoat two days ago as he was paged to an emergency surgery. 

“What’s so funny?” Wilson asks as she appears before him, she looks flushed as she brushed her hair back with her fingers pulling it into a tight bun. 

“Nothing…” Alex shakes his head, shoving the so-called gift into his pocket not wanting her to get the wrong impression. “You ready for surgery?” 

“Yeah, I spent all morning in the skills labs prepping.” 

“Greats let’s do this.” 

* * *

****8th of December Continued** **

Alex groans as he shifts uncomfortably in his suit waiting for Avery to finish dousing himself in whatever overly expensive aftershave he wore. Frowning when he sees a shiny silver box sticking out of his bag, that wasn’t his and it definitely wasn’t there when he’d shoved his suit away this morning. 

**_You don’t seem like the guy that owns one but if you do I think this one will look better...see you at the wedding. - Your Secret Santa xx_ **

Alex smirks pulling the black-tie from the box, it looks pretty similar to the one he’s got on except there’s a little button at the back. Alex can't stop himself frown rolling his eyes at it begins to light up like a Christmas tree in his hands. Not exactly his style but clearly his secret Santa was enjoying this little gift exchange. 

The wedding is boring, most weddings are he only really likes the free food and booze and the easy wedding sex. Easy wedding sex was the best bit about weddings, everyone so caught up in the romance that they were all too happy to fall under Alex’s charm, except thanks to Jackson he was now stuck with Wilson who was really that last person he wanted to be around after she’d shown him just how much of an idiot intern she was and gone behind his back to Arizona. 

“You keep looking around?” She peers over where she’s slumped against the bar, her hand still clutched around her empty glass as she looks over at him. 

He scans the room again, most of the hospital staff had cleared out when the trauma had come in and now he was left trying to work out if the rest of the guest looked even vaguely familiar, “Trying to look out for my secret Santa.”

“Pretty sure it’s meant to be a secret...plus how do you know they are here or that they didn't leave with everyone else.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alex shrugs, he was kinda hoping he’d see her. He knows it’s stupid but the little gifts and notes had meant more then he wanted to admit. He couldn’t quite explain why but it had been a long time since he had something or someone to look forward to. 

* * *

**10th Of December**

“We’re not a thing...” Alex grunts shoving the rest of his lunch into his mouth, flashing a fake smile at Kepner with his mouth full. It was the second time today he’d been cornered by his friends and teased about his growing friendship with Wilson. He got it, she was hot, really hot and if he let himself he could easily get carried away by the simple thought of her. 

But he was changing his ways, he didn’t wanna be the guy sitting alone at the Christmas table for another year, he wanted to have a family, he wanted to have someone that made the holidays something to look forward to. 

He liked Wilson and sure she’d been spending a lot of time with him at the house but they weren’t a thing, in fact, one women or who he assumed was women had been taking up most of his thoughts. His secret Santa. Whoever it was seemed to know him, she seemed to know what he needed better then he did, he needed that, he craved that. Having someone who knew you, who you could be yourself around. 

“Then why are you smirking like that...oh is it secret Santa girl?” Yang rolls her eyes throwing a couple of fries his way. 

Meredith frowns looking up from her lunch and at Alex expectantly. “His what now?”

“His secret Santa has been living him little gifts.” 

“I thought we were doing it on the 24th.” 

“We are but maybe Karev’s is a little eager.” Avery laughs. 

“You don’t even know her...at least you know hairballs into you,” Cristina adds nodding towards the entrance to the cafeteria where Jo was standing with rest of the interns. 

They were right he didn’t know her, but she obviously knew him, she knew his favourite candy, she knew he was manwhore which wasn’t exactly the best impression but she seemed to get a kick from it. 

Maybe he was getting caught up in the chase or the excitement of the unknown but her mysterious gifts had him counting down the days until the staff Christmas gift exchange. 

The scarf he finds neatly folded in his cubby, later on, brings another smile to his face. It’s not as jokey or light-hearted as the others. The note simply tells him to keep warm, nobody needs a doctor with a cold but Alex is struck by the way they cared. He can’t remember the last time someone worried about him.

* * *

**12th Of December**

“Hey, I thought you weren’t working today?” Alex asks surprised as he makes his way on the busy peds floor, dodging the Parkinson twins as he caught sight of Jo hovering in the doorway of the rec room, she wasn’t in her scrubs which left him even more confused. 

Her eyes light up as she spins around at the sound of his voice, Alex finds the corner of his lips twitching up into a smile at the sight of her. “Oh, I promised Laura that I’d be here to help decorate the peds tree…” 

“And you actually came in on your day off?” Alex shakes his head as he leans against the wall beside her, boxes of decorations are been donated every year which meant it pretty much looked like Christmas had been exploded in here. Alex couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to voluntarily join in with the madness. 

“Of course I did.” Jo rolls her eyes shoving his shoulder lightly as she throws the tinsel she’d been untangling towards Alex. “Like you wouldn’t.”

He’s about to retaliate when here’s his name being called. She’s right Dr Alex is a well-known push over, which is why he finds himself up on the peds floor helping decorate in every spare moment he has. He finds Jo covered in paint at the end of the day, one of the Parkinson sat beside her as they hand-painted Christmas cards for the nurses. 

He’d been so busy he’d almost forgotten about his secret Santa. He was due another gift today. It felt like something had shifted around him, he was excited to know who it was really, maybe he’d been reading into the whole thing to much. It felt like whoever it was knew him...really knew him so maybe it was just one of his friends. 

But his friend's words had been playing on his mind for the last few days, it was hard to ignore when he spent most of his free time with Jo. She was hot I mean that had been obvious from the first time he’d seen her and he hadn’t really noticed when it began to change, it had been so long since he’d had someone to talk to, someone to wait for after work and talk about his day with, someone that made him laugh and put up with his grumpiness. They weren’t even in a relationship but Alex found himself looking for in every room.

“Dr Alex?” Alex felt something tugging against his lab coat looking down to see Tiffany after staring up at him, “Dr Alex will you help put the star on the tree?" 

“Sure thing Tiff...come on.” Alex smiles down at her ruffling her hair as they made their way over to the tree in the corner, slowly Alex lifts Tiffany up above his head watching as she stretches her arms out barley reaching the tip of the tree. 

When she’s done she lets out a cheer, and Alex settles her to the ground watching as she rushes off to where her mom is sat. That’s when his eye catches the flashing decoration on the tree with his name scrawled out on a sticky label. 

**_Dr Karev - You know a lot of people call the grinch and I think they’re right you are misunderstood, underneath the cold grumpy exterior there is someone with a lot to give. Maybe you should think about sharing your heart again? - Your Secret Santa xx_ **

* * *

**14th Of December**

“Whoever you’re secret Santa is she’s genius,” Jo calls as she slams the door shut, Alex just nods not really listening as pulls two beers from the fridge. 

“Huh?”

“The lid,” Jo answers nodding to the open Pizza box on the floor as she flops down against the sofa. 

**_Dear Dr Alex -_ **

**_Does pizza count as a gift? It sure as hell should because I can’t think of a better one. - Your Secret Santa_ **

Alex chuckles grabbing a slice for himself as he plops down next to Jo sticking the game on as he lets the rest of the day melt away. 

It’s hours later when he hears the door slam shut for the second time, jolting him awake form where he was nestled comfortably on the sofa. 

“Looks comfy.” He hears Cristina mutters as she brushes the snow from her jacket eyeing him up carefully. He was laying against the sofa, his feet propped up the other end while Jo had somehow managed to slip in beside him so her back was pressed against the cushions, he had one arm around her back holding he closely against him. 

“Shut up…” he groans quietly, rubbing his eyes as he adjusts to the hall light she’d just switched on. 

Cristina laughs rolling her eyes as she makes her way further into the living room. “All curled up with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend….she just had a long day and I don’t wanna be an ass and wake her.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re stupid and blind that’s what I mean…”

He’s about to ask her what the hell she’s being so cryptic about when Owen appears in the hallway giving him a curt nod before they both begin to head upstairs without so much as another word. Jo stirs beside him, her hot breath fanning against his neck as she snuggles closer and he finds himself clutching her close to him as he settles back on the sofa falling into a deep sleep. 

* * *

**16th Of December**

“Oh is this today’s gift?” Arizona grins as she bounces towards him like an excited puppy, eyeing the haphazardly wrapped gift in his hands. 

“Yeah, it was left up in the NICU.”

“Open it.”

“What’s got you so excited?”

Arizona sighs, taking the box from his hands so she can shake it herself. “I just think it’s cute you know? Whoever it is deforesting your cold heart.” She laughs poking at his chest ignoring the way Alex growls. 

“Shut up.” He snaps snatching the box from her hands as he tears the paper away, frowning when he sees the contents of the present. “Erm…”

“Are they nose hair trimmers?” Arizona visibly deflates as Alex turns the box over in his hands. 

“Should I be offended?” 

“No...no well maybe?” Arizona admits awkwardly, cocking her head to the side as she looks between him and the box. 

“What’s that face about?” Jo appears beside Arizona having finished rounding on this morning's patients, looking expectantly between the two. 

“He got nose trimmers,” Arizona mutters eyeing Jo up a questioning look on her face. 

Alex is still standing staring at the gift in his hands. It wasn’t on-brand with the rest of the gifts, no little note today, just whoever it was scrawled handwriting wishing him a merry Christmas. “Maybe I’ve been reading this all wrong.”

“Maybe..” Jo nods, shrugging at Arizona as she brushes past her. “Or erm maybe she ran out of time and that’s what she could grab from the garage this morning.”

“What?” Alex's face scrunches up, as he watches Jo's eyes widen while Arizona stifles a laugh, he’s about to ask her what the hell she’s talking about when all their pagers ring out. "Crap incoming trauma in the pit let’s go.”

“Subtle Wilson.” Arizona nudges her as they head down towards the elevators, Alex's too busy to notice the daggers Jo shoots her way. 

* * *

**18th Of December**

“What are we doing in here?” Alex questions as he follows along behind her without fuss. He’s pretty sure he’d go wherever she asked because let’s be honest Mer was right, of course, she was. He’d been falling for her...he’d been falling for he and he’d been kidding himself pretending this was anything other than love. 

“Just wait…” Jo grins flashing him a bright smile as she spins around bending down to grab a mysterious pink box that had been neatly tucked away at the bottom of the shelf. “I found them on the peds ward pretty sure they’re from your secret Santa...cheers to an incredible day you deserve it. Actually, I helped too, so cheers us.”

Alex takes the doughnut from her, still in shock from his own revelation. He loves her. The realisation makes him freeze transfixed by the beauty in front of him, he doesn't even have time to care about the scrawled note from his secret Santa on the side of the box.

“It’s powdered sugar...it’s your favourite,” Jo mumbles in-between bites as she raises an eyebrow at the uneaten doughnut in his hands. 

Alex shrugs shaking himself out of his trance, wondering how he could be so stupid and so blind. “Yeah..no this is great. Thanks.”

She’d done something no many had before, she’d snuck into his heart, it wasn’t slow...she didn’t take his walls down one by one over time, no she just seemed to walk straight through and now he was caught off guard. He’d spent so long thinking he’d never feel this. 

Jo’s eyebrows furrow as she meets Alex’s intense gaze. “What?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

**20th Of December**

Over the next few days, he’d completely forgotten about the secret Santa crap, it was probably one of his friends anyway, who else’s was gonna know him that well? Speaking of his so-called friends he was still pissed they’d gone behind his back and now he’d have to call them his bosses. So much for friendship. So much any sort of relationship it would seem because despite his newfound feelings for Jo she’d made it pretty clear she didn't feel the same way when she’d accepted pink scrubs offer for a drink tonight. 

That had been pretty much been the start to his very crappy day, so crappy he couldn’t care less that his secret Santa had missed his 10th gift as he pushed his way into the bar. He’d made a promise to himself...he told Jaylen to take the kidney so he was...well he was gonna try and get the girl...he wasn’t used to wanting to make big declarations of love but the idea that Jo might be slipping away from him was enough to scare him into action. 

“Move over…” He growls narrowing his eyes on pinks scrubs before he even has a chance to respond Alex is already pushing him to the side taking a seat in front of Jo. 

“Erm Hi?”

Alex sighs, feeling instantly more relaxed just looking at her, even if there is a fit of slight anger in the way she narrows her eyes on him, he didn't blame her, he'd been a pretty shitty friend today. “I heard you almost tried to kill someone trying to get Jayelyn her kidney and I was kinda douce face...anyway I’m sorry.” He shrugs, ripping a tiny part of the coaster in front of him. 

“Ok…”

“Can I buy you a beer or something?”

He hears pink scrubs begin to protest beside him as Jo glances between the two men before her. It feels like the longest couple of seconds of Alex's life as she contemplates his offer before she sighs holding her hand out for Alex’s as she stands. “Sure.”

Alex grins letting out a breath he'd been holding in as he intertwines his fingers with hers letting her lead him to the bar as pink scrubs just stares shocked. 

* * *

**_**22nd Of December** _ **

**_Dear Dr Karev_ **

**_I guess you could call this a cheap kinda gift, especially since I stole this paper from the printer and I have no clue whose pen this is but it’s the thought that counts right? It’s day 11 of my 12 days of Christmas and you’ve yet to figure out who I am, at least I don’t think you know who I am._ **

**_Before this secret gift-giving comes to an end, I just wanted to thank you, for playing and making this holiday truly enjoyable. When I first moved to Seattle I made a promise to myself, to start fresh, to not let my past hold me back and so the first time in my life I decided to celebrate Christmas. If I’m honest I was dreading getting you a gift, it’s not exactly a secret that you're the hospital grinch. But I think I’ve discovered something not many people have, it’s all for show, that grumpy exterior. You’re not as bad as your reputation, in fact when you let yourself relax you are funny and kind and you have the biggest heart, it only took one look at you with your patients to see that. Now I know I’ve got you squirming with my compliments, I don’t have to be there to see you roll your eyes and shift uncomfortably, but it’s all true Alex._ **

**_What’s also true is that I’m falling in love with you..and I’m kinda hoping you’ve figured out who I am by now._ **

**_If you have and you feel the same way then come find me. I’ll be waiting._ **

**_Your Secret Santa_ **

**_(Ps. Merry Christmas)_ **

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

It’s late when he finally gets off shift, braving the cold air as he makes his way through the car park, the letter still burning a hole in his pocket like it had the last few days. The run-up to Christmas had been busy and with Jo not being on his service he hadn’t had a chance to even talk to her about it. 

Which is why he finds himself letting out a relieved smile when he sees her shivering as she leans against his car, a mischievous smile plastered across her face when she finally catches his eye. “Hey…” 

"Hey, Jo or should I call you Santa?” Alex smirks moving closer until he’s only a step away from her. 

Jo rolls her eyes as she straightens out, rubbing her arms for warmth as she scans him over trying to figure out what he’s feeling. “Very funny...how did you know it was me?” 

“Well I didn’t for a while but this gave it away.” Alex lifts the crumpled up letter from his pocket. “This girl and the one that sits on my couch every night sound awfully similar.”

“And how do you feel about that?” 

“Pretty good…” He grins wrapping his arms around her, loving the way she seems to fit against him so seamlessly as she wraps her arms around his neck, making him shiver when her cold fingers tangle with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Mhmm really good” he mutters leaning closer to her warmth, his heart is thumping in his chest and yet he’s never felt more at home then he does at that moment. “Did you mean it? what you said in the letter.” The slight crack in his voice gives away his fears as he brushed her hair from her face and lifts her head so their eyes meet. 

“Depends because if you’re about to reject me then I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“And if I’m about to tell you I feel the same way?”

“Well, then I meant every word,” Jo whispers, leaning even closer, her lips brushing against his as she speaks. 

“I’m falling in love with you Jo.” 

He hears her breath hitch and he can’t fight the way his lips curl up into a warm smile, though his eyes showed his relief more.

“But you had no idea you’d get me for secret Santa, or that I’d fall for you, how did you plan this?” 

“I didn’t, it started as wanting to do something fun for Christmas and then I got the hospitals grinch and figured I’d have to step up my game.” She smirks, playing with the collar of his jacket. “But falling for you that’s just a bonus a very very good bonus...call it Christmas miracle.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Alex laughs, reaching out he runs the pad of his thumb over Jo’s cheek, eyes darting all over her seemingly perfect face. She was so freaking beautiful, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it from the moment he saw her. 

Jo swears her heart stops at that moment, the way Alex was looking at her made her feel like the only girl in the world...like the only girl that ever mattered. 

Alex grinned and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers, feeling as Jo’s hand slips behind his neck pulling him down closer to her. 

“Merry Christmas Alex.” 

She breathes as they break apart, her eyes sparkling as she looks up at him.

“Merry Christmas Jo.”

“I hate to ruin the moment but I kinda didn’t buy you a gift for today.” 

“That’s okay I think I got something way better.” Alex chuckles pulling her back, his lips finding hers easily and he’s sure he’ll never get enough of her, now he’s tasted her he knows there will be never enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to thank the group chat for their frankly shitty gift suggestions, I hope you're all happy now Alex has nose hair trimmers.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
